


Eternity

by bunnysworld



Series: 2014 Holiday Fic tac toe [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eira doubts that a date like the 24th of December is a good one to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> The next one for my fic-tac-toe card. It's for the pic in the middle of the last row, the one with the beautiful white cakes.
> 
> As always, issy made it readable, thank you!!!

Gwaine smiled when Eira put her hand on his arm as the all gathered to watch Merlin and Arthur cut the beautiful cake. He nodded at Percy, who grinned like a loon as he looked down at Freya. Gwaine knew his friend was over the top that his girlfriend was pregnant. They just kept it more or less a secret to not spoil Merlin and Arthur’s big day. 

There was some laughter when Merlin and Arthur both fought for the upper hand holding the knife. An old tradition said that the one who had his hand on top while the cake was being cut would have the say in the marriage and of course neither of them wanted to give in too easily. 

When his friends fed each other with cake - a gesture so disgustingly sweet that it would have made Gwaine’s stomach turn hadn’t it been Merlin and Arthur - Eira made a sound. 

“What?”

“I really wonder why people think getting married on Christmas Eve is a good idea.”

“Why shouldn’t it be? It’s as good a day as any other.” Gwaine raised his champagne glass and toasted the couple.

“But the date! I mean, what if they get a divorce at some point? They will always be reminded of this, Christmas Eve is difficult to forget.” Eira looked stubborn.

“A divorce?” Percy turned to them and laughed. “Merlin and Arthur?” Freya joined the laughter.

Gwaine grinned. “You’re right, my friend.” He turned to Eira. “Merlin and Arthur…this is for eternity, don’t worry.”


End file.
